


How to become a Canadian citizen

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-23
Updated: 2001-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's Guide to becoming a Canadian.  Slight spoiler for Burning Down The House.





	How to become a Canadian citizen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Type a title for your page here)

 

 

Title: Ray Kowalski's guide to becoming a Canadian Citizen OR ten steps  
to being Benton Fraser  
  
  
Disclaimer: Mistakes in this are  
mine. Fraser and RayK are  
Alliances... Damn!  
  
Pairing: Fraser and RayK  
  
Mail:  
  
Note: In Burning Down the House, Ray finds a Guide on how to become  
a Canadian in ten easy steps. Well, seeing as he only got as far as  
2, I thought I'd see what I'd come up with.  
  
  
  


  1. Get a big hat.  

  2. Lick electrical sockets, making sure their live first.  

  3. Be good at everything.  

  4. Know a lot of useless words, like germane.  

  5. Know everybody in Canada.  

  6. A wolf. You gotta have a wolf or it just doesn't make sense. Try to get one that pretends he's deaf.  

  7. Be ready to defend the uniform of the RCMP at the drop of a hat. Refer to step 1.  

  8. Somehow manage to never have a hair outta place. Neatness is its own reward, you gotta remember that.  

  9. Always carry that smelly mucus of some pregnant somethin' or other for emergencies.  

  10. Be polite to people holding you at gunpoint and threatening your life. Oh and never carry a gun just 'cause it's too much bother to fill out a couple of forms.  




  
�That's just facetious Ray, and besides, technically that's eleven  
steps you know.�  
  
�Yeah well, don't let me forget logical to the point of death now  
will you.�  
  
�I won't Ray.�  
  
�Thanks Fraser.�  
  
�Your welcome Ray.�  
  
  
The End  



End file.
